Valentine Days and Drinks
by CamilaSF
Summary: Quem diria que Dia dos namorados...Uma armação, e bebidas acabariam resultando nisso. ...Quem diria que Dia dos namorados...Uma armação, e bebidas acabariam resultando nisso. (Feita para concurso dia dos namorados no Nyah)


Acordo sentindo alguns irritantes raios de sol batendo no meu rosto. Solto um pequeno gemido com a dor de cabeça que me deu assim que tentei abrir os olhos.

Fui tentar me espreguiçar mas um braço me impediu...

Perai...braço ?

Rapidamente abri meus olhos ignorando a dor que explodiu na minha cabeça e passei os olhos pelo quarto...desconhecido.

O que no inferno eu estou fazendo em um quarto desconhecido, com alguém me abraçando pelas costas ?

Sentia-me ficar tensa ao sentir a pessoa atras de mim me puxar para mais perto. Minhas costas de encontro a um peito e abdômen masculino.

Certo Sakura...pense, pense, tente se lembrar do que diabos aconteceu ontem

Certo, certo...Ino tinha ido na minha sala, no hospital falar sobre querer dar uma de cupido no dia dos namorados e que estava convidando toda a turma para ir no pub de noite. Me lembro que no início fui contra essa idéia, por conhecendo as "criaturas" boa coisa é que não ia sair. Mas a porquinha acabou me convencendo. Lembro também que fui junto ao pub, onde ino tinha escolhido as bebidas e...Maldita Ino, é hoje que eu te mato, você batizou as bebidas. É por isso que o resto do que aconteceu não passa de um borrão.

Deixo os planos de tortura que planejava para minha _"querida"_ porquinha, e fui me virando devagarinho, mentalmente rezando a kami que fosse...ah nem sei se rezava para ser alguém desconhecido ou alguém conhecido... e quem vi ao meu lado me fez sair do ar um pouco, eu senti vontade de me beliscar para ver se não era um sonho porque...

….O que raios eu estava fazendo na cama de _Uchiha Sasuke_, só com uma camiseta larga, que tenho certeza que não é minha.

Kami o que eu fiz de mal para você ? Ein ?

Mas deixei-me correr os olhos pela face serena que repousava ao meu lado, para mim esse era um rosto novo para mim, ele estava sem as linhas de tristeza que sempre mantinha no rosto, ele estava quase com um rosto inocente, Quase...porque só um bobo pensaria que tinha algo de inocente no ser ao meu lado. Sentia minha mão coçar para encostar nele, e deixei-me levar um pouco nessa doce loucura.

Levei os dedos e deixei-os deslizar levemente pelos traços do rosto dele, sem notar que ele estava despertando e ao ver dois ônix me encarando congelei, e dei um pulo escapando da cama, tropeçando, quase caindo pela pressa que tinha saído da mesma.

Não sabia como encarar ele, que estava se sentando na cama, olhando para mim

- S-Sasuke o que q... - Não pude deixar de gaguejar e corar um pouco ao ver aquele abdômen definido a mostra, mas parei de falar ao ver ele percorrer os olhos pelo meu corpo e dar um sorriso de canto, segui o trajeto do olhar dele e me dei conta da camiseta que estava era dele e que ela chegava só até metade das minhas coxas. Senti meu rosto ficar muito corado.

Respirando fundo, tomei coragem e falei

- Sasuke o que diabos aconteceu ontem ? - Falei rápido, deixando meus olhos percorrer o quarto a procura de minhas roupas.

- Você não se lembra? - Ele falou com o rosto indiferente, mas pude um brilho divertido no olhar dele. Sentia meu "_terrível_" gênio começar a tomar conta.

- Se soubesse não teria perguntado...E onde estão minhas roupas? E da para se vestir por favor? - Comecei a falar tudo junto, pois estava nervosa, confusa e começando a me irritar com certo uchiha que estava com um sorriso de canto muito sexy, mas que no momento estava me irando.

- Está muito nervosinha pela manhã,ainda mais depois de ontem...E suas roupas, devem estar pela sala - Falou o mesmo,Ignorando o meu pedido para ele vestir uma camiseta,para que eu não tivesse tanta "_distração_"

Soltei um grunhido de irritação,ele não estava ajudando em nada , "_Ainda_ _mais depois de ontem_" o que diabos isso que dizer ? ...Senti meu rosto já corado partir para vermelho vivo por causa de certas coisas que me vieram a mente e girei nos calcanhares e sai em direção a sala.

Caminhando pela sala,achei minhas botas atiradas perto da porta, minha saia que tinha usado na festa perto do sofá.

Kami porque eu não me lembrava de nada ? E onde estava aquela droga de blusa ? Só faltava ela, para que pudesse ir para casa, de onde não planeja sair durante um ano mais ou menos.

Quando me virei, vi Sasuke parado escorado no batente da porta, somente de calças pretas e cabelo bagunçado. Me fazendo engolir em seco

Kami... me seguei para não agarra-lo, ali mesmo.

Mas espera...Minha blusa, ele estava segurando-a

- Sasuke...- Falei apreensiva,ainda não entendia direito o que me fez ficar assim, talvez aquele brilho predatório no olhar dele.

- Aqui - Falou ele levantando o braço mostrando a blusa, me aproximei e quando estava quase a pegando, senti ele agarrar meu pulso, a próxima coisa que notei era que estava sendo prensada contra a parede. Viu Sasuke levar a mão até o rosto corado,fazendo um leve carinho enquanto encarava-a.

- Sasuke - Só pude sussurrar,por como sempre o toque dele parecia tirar todas as forças que tinha, de lutar contra algo que a muito queria.

- Shii...Vou te fazer lembrar dá noite anterior e lhe dar uma ainda melhor - Ele sussurrou antes de tomar os lábios dela em beijo possessivo,Onde quando oss lábios dele tocaram no dela e ela parou de pensar...Só sentia."

_Pois o restante é um capítulo privado somente para eles dois._

_Durante essa noite eles não se importariam com nada...Essa noite era só deles e de seus desejos _


End file.
